Autistic Truth
by HeroofFire101
Summary: The Hero of Truth, Hannah White, returns to Unova after an almost Two year disappearance, but she's got a secret: she has a form of Autism, known as Asperger's Syndrome. Select people of her friends know of this, especially her friend Lindsey Stirling. Watch as Lindsey tries to help Hannah get back to normal as people knew her from going two years rogue. Takes place during Black 2.
1. Prologue: Explanation and foreshadowing

A/N: So this is new. I noticed only four, FOUR, Pokemon Autism Fanfics. So I am adding a new one, this one, and if you haven't guessed it from the title or the summary, this takes place in Unova, during the events of Black 2/White 2, but not the same. Basically, the main character, Hannah White, is based on me, has some mental disorders and learning disabilities. She has Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder with the impulsive and inattentive (basically, Type 3), Asperger's Syndrome (a form of High-functioning Autism), and hints of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (that's caused by Team Galactic). If you haven't also realize this yet, this is a Lindsey Stirling fanfic too. If you don't know her, then here's your crash course: Lindsey Stirling is the Dancing Violinist of Youtube. She has 3 albums out, millions of fans, amazing person all round, and has a degree in Recreational Management, as she has said herself that she went to college to become a Therapist. So thus, ledgament (I have no idea how to spell the right word, this is me sounding it out) context for this. Hannah White and Lindsey Stirling have been friends for years, and what happened during the events of Pokemon Black (this story is based off of Black) caused Hannah to run off to the other regions she conquered (Sinnoh, Kanto) and Johto, all while trying to find N, the Hero of Ideals, and tell him that he's been forgiven by the International Police and something else (Ferriswheelshipping). But that's not all. Hannah White and N are the direct descendants of the twin brothers, the former Heroes of Truth and Ideals, and heirs to the brother's powers, the Elder's line (White) has the abilities to see the Truth in people and Pokemon and have prophetic dreams, while the Younger's line (Black [N is really a Black, not Harmonia, he was just raised by Ghetsis Harmonia, even though he's just a distant relative of N's real mother]) can see the ideals. They both, however, can speak to Pokemon. Hannah's natural abilities are just boosted by her being one of the Children of the Gods of Creation, Diagla's specifically. As Diagla's special Child, Hannah White was appointed as the Daughter of Time. Arceus also had it in for her by making her the Hero of Fire. Bloodlines caused her to be the Hero of Truth as well. By some weird twist of fate, Hannah White is all three. So yeah, her life really sucks sometimes. Being called to help out the Gods along with many other problems causes her to lose her control and that causes her to rely on Lindsey a lot. And when they're separated for around 2 years (more like 1 year and 9 months), Hannah's coping mechanisms for her issues wear thin to cause her to break from reality. Luckily, she's very afraid of that, so she knows that only certain people can help her and get her back on track. One of them is Lindsey. Thus the main plot line. I don't own Pokemon, and Lindsey Stirling belongs to her beautiful self. And oh yeah, the female protagonist of Black 2/White 2 is Hannah's cousin, Rosa White. Enjoy!

Also, as an introspective, N's mannerisms, his love of mathematics and formulas, and social awkwardness, leads me to believe that N has a form of Asperger's Syndrome as well. This is evident during the Ferris Wheel scene, when he talks passionately about formulas, mathematics, and the Ferris Wheel. What's your idea on that?

* * *

 _September 19th, 2012, Somewhere in Unova_

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?"

 _"Lindsey?"_

"Hannah!?"

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving.*sob*"_

"It's okay Hannah, it's okay. What happened?"

 _"I-I-I got something, something I didn't expect. The Gods gave it to me. It's-It's too much, Linds, this gift. Lindsey, I can come home. I can finally go home!"_

"You can finally go home? Hannah, you can always come home, no matter what."

 _"I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, that's why I left, why I ran. My past haunted me, and now I'm free of it!"_

"It's too much for you, right? You're having an autistic shock. You needed to tell me so you can process it, flamer. Everything sensitive and too loud for you?"

 _"Y-Y-Yes. Too much and t-t-too loud for me. My shirt's too tight on me and the sock inseam is bothering me. The sky is back to normal now."_

"Wait, what? The sky is back to normal now? What happened Hannah, and what did you do?"

 _"Uhhh, I will tell you when I get back? It's a bit much to take in, and when I get back to Unova, can I be with you? I'm not alright at all, and I need help."_

"You better tell me, and I'm okay with you being with me when you get back here. You definitely did not sound right, with that little lisp I heard. You're trying to fend off a panic attack too, and you know that if you try to fight it you're going to fail. And don't forget Hannah, Happy Birthday Flamer."

 _"I was trying to hide that from you, Violin girl, but you always could hear my lisp when I'm in autistic mode! Anyway, thank you for the birthday wishes. It's finally getting brighter. Hope to see you soon, Stirling."_

"You too White."

*Click*

"Who was that, Lindsey?"

"An old friend."

* * *

 _September 23rd, 2012, Nimbasa City, behind a Theater. The heroes run into each other quite literally._

"Oophm!"

"Whoa!"

"..."

"..."

"Hannah!"

"Lindsey!"

* * *

A/N: And there! See you later!


	2. Chapter 1: True Intro to the Story

A/N: Mind you all, this is written before the prologue, so there

And hey Colton Fox, I saw your review and I just wanted you to know that I already made the Pokemon teams. Hannah does have a Lucario. It's not in this story, but Hannah does have a Charizard, Pikachu, and Dragonite, along with her teams from Sinnoh (combo of Diamond and Platinum), Kanto, Johto, and Unova. The teams are based off what I have in Pokemon Diamond, Platinum, Soul Silver, Fire Red, and Black. Ruby, Sapphire, and their remakes come later, after Pokemon Y. You'll see the nicknames for the Charizard, Pikachu and Dragonite in this chapter.

* * *

"What happened four days ago, Hannah?!" Lindsey asked.

"I was forced to turn into the God of Time, and got an advancement of rank." I said quick and easy.

"That doesn't make sense at all, Hannah."

"It means I don't have to run away anymore. I'm safe. I can stay for as long as I want."

"I will get more out of you when you want to explain to me what happened in the last two years while you were gone."

"And I expect to. Lindsey, why exactly are you doing in Nimbasa, especially behind a theater no less."

"I'm proving Piers Morgan wrong and making this little dream of mine true, like that drawing you made all those years ago. You'll see tonight." Lindsey said with a mischievous smile on her face. I made a confused face, and she just laughed. "Come on, time for you to meet the manager of my tour." As she grabbed my hand, and led me to the backstage entrance of the theater.

"Tour?"

* * *

When I ran into Lindsey in Nimbasa (quite literally) I explained to her what happened slowly, as she knew that I had Asperger's Syndrome. I was on my own for 1 year and 9 months, and all I did was managed my symptoms to the best of my ability. I went off my Ritalin for 2 years and ran out of my anti-aniexty medications approximately 6 months ago. My Pokemon friends helped me kept me in line. Once Lindsey got over her shock that I showed up, she knew that she had to get me back on a schedule. I asked her to not tell anyone, as I hid my diagnosis from Unova, but she explained the situation to Erich.

"Hey Erich, come in here for a moment. I need to talk to you about something." Lindsey called to him as he passed by Lindsey's greenroom.

"Yea, what's up?" Erich said, walking in.

"Can you close the door? It's for her sanity." Lindsey asked him, gesturing to me.

Erich looked at her, then me, but did it anyway. "So what needs to be private, Lindsey?" He asked.

"Erich, this is my friend Hannah White. She is the Hero of Unova, the Hero of Truth. I ran into her behind the theater, literally." She explained to him, "Even though she saved Unova, she has something that only certain people know about, me included?"

Erich looked at me with a wide-eyed expression, then asked, "How do you know her?"

"I met her when I was almost four." I said, turning away from his face. "she was lost in Nuvema Forest. It was easier for me to talk to her, which was strange for me."

Erich was surprised at my omission that I was an old friend of Lindsey. "So, you are an old friend of Lindsey. How does she know about your 'condition'?"

"I was involved in diagnosing it." Lindsey admitted, "I noticed her behavior and told her teacher. Turns out she was collecting evidence to present to the school board and her mother. Erich, Hannah has a form of autism, called Asperger's Syndrome. Please don't think differently of her, she hate that."

Erich got a wide eyed expression on his face, and asked, "You serious? The Hero of Truth has a form of autism!? Then how did she hide it so well?:

"I, uhh, hid it well enough for the public to think that I'm just odd." I sheepishly said, signing because I was getting nervous, "Actually, I was under a lot of pressure in keeping my control. I have...certain issues relating to the Gods of Creation. Let's just say that I'm special to one of them. And besides, Asperger's is a form of high function autism, and when you meet someone with Asperger's, you can't tell that they are autistic. That is what the media saw, not the people who know me. Hell, I didn't even tell Cheren or Bianca I was autistic until after Dragonspiral Tower. I was so nervous that they'll treat me differently after they knew. that's one of my fears, being judged on who I am based on my dad and my autism. People always judge me after they find out who my dad is or after they find out I'm autistic!" After that, I started rocking. Lindsey sat down right next to me and softly grabbed me.

"Now do you see, Erich, I need someone to help me. She's been away from her schedules too long. I need to get her back on them, and help with her symptoms. Are you willing to help me?" Lindsey asked him.

Maybe he saw that I was very nervous, or that Lindsey really convinced him to help, so he said, "Fine. I can see that you really care for her, and I can really see why you need to help Hannah, as she is having some kind of break down right now."

Lindsey was relieved, and said, "Thank you Erich. I was totally worried that you would not help us. This is just what happens when she talks about her Asperger's. Until she was 6, three months shy of her 7th birthday, she got sick and had to go to her dad, I worked with her because she didn't know how to interact with society. I figured out that using Pokemon would get her to talk more and they could help her with social interactions. Delgado, Melody, and her Pokemon Ricky, Brandon and Lucy, helped her too. It was only three years later I got to see her again. By request of her mom, I worked with her again, this time officially because of my degree program. When she started her Pokemon journey through Unova, Hannah came to visit me. She told me of her problems, however very vague, because she needed to talk to someone. But, after she finally stopped Team Plasma and captured the remaining Plasma sages, all Hannah did was leave a video message that was extremely vague and she disappeared from Unova." Directing the last part to me.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I GET IT, I LEFT WITHOUT SAYING A WORD!" I loudly snapped, forcing both of them to cover their ears with their hands, "I had issues to take care of. And something happened, something good. Basically, when I fought Ghetsis I lost control, and that caused him to lose his sanity and he is now attacking Unova again. So long story short, it's my fault he's like this and my cousin Rosa is dealing with my mistake. This mistake also caused me to leave because I lost control and I didn't want anyone hurt because of me. I rather give myself up than have my friends suffer because of me."

Erich sighed, and said, "So the Hero of Unova has made mistakes. This disproves everyone's theory that she left because she was going to get stronger."

"Actually, I had several reasons why I left. I am already strong, and one of my real reasons is that I wanted to find him. I wanted to tell him that he is forgiven and the International Police will not charge him. And I want to tell him something I wanted to say before he left, but he left before I could say it. I rather not say it."

"Ah, so it's private thing. You'll tell me later." Lindsey said, smirking.

"Like all the things I need to explain." Rolling my eyes.

"Mark my words, Hannah, you WILL tell me everything, ever since you were 10!"

"Not in one afternoon I won't. It's actually extremely complicated, and unbelievable."

"Okay, not following at all." Erich said, confused.

"That's how it always is." I said.

"You can leave now Erich." Lindsey said, dismissing him.

"Thank you, now I can leave this conversation that is getting very odd." He said, leaving the room.

"So it's getting Pretty. Odd.?" I smirked.

"What was that, Hannah?" Lindsey asked me, completely confused.

"I was browsing a department store in the music section, and came across a CD titled that. It's by Panic! At The Disco. I heard that they came out with a new album, called Vices and Virtues. I really want that." I said, shrugging.

"Sometimes, I don't get your music tastes. Does the music speak to your soul?" Lindsey asked me.

"The lyrics do." I said.

Lindsey sighed, and said, "Moving on from that odd tidbit, do you want to meet my band members, Drew and Gavi?"

* * *

A/N: I had to do it. They are somewhere in this AU. Along with Fall Out Boy. And any band. And YouTubers! See you later!


	3. 2: Meeting several new and old friends

A/N: This is the introduction of a skill that Lindsey has in the Pokémon world, Sign Language. Unovian Sign Language, to be exact. Think of it as a equivalent to American Sign Language, because Unova is based off of New York and America. The signing is underlined

* * *

"Lindsey, are you going to tell Drew and Gavi that I'm autistic?" I signed to Lindsey.

"No Hannah, unless they ask." Lindsey signed back, "I trust them enough just to ask. Who knows, they may even help you."

"So the drill is not answer unless you tell them?" I signed back.

"Yep." She signed, then we were in front of her band members Drew and Gavi. "Hey Drew, Gavi, I have someone you have to meet!" She said, putting her hand on my back, not too hard, nor soft, to prevent me from backing away. Drew and Gavi looked up to Lindsey as she introduced me. "This is my old friend Hannah White. I ran into her, quite literally, behind the theater earlier, and I cleared it with Erich to her to stay with me!" As she said this, she smiled brightly.

Gavi was the first one to talk to me. "Hi Hannah. My name is Jason Gaviati. You can call me Gavi for short." Looking straight at me. I moved my face away from his view. "She doesn't like people looking at her?" He asked Lindsey.

"Something like that." Lindsey assured, giving a sweatdrop, "It's more along the lines of looking right at her."

"Ah." Gavi said, then to me, "How did you meet Lindsey?" This time not looking directly at me.

"I met her when I was 3 and a half in Nuvema Forest. She was lost, trying to find the town. I helped her." I said slowly, "My name might be familiar to you, specifically my last name."

Drew finally spoke up. "Yeah, your name sounds familiar. Did you become an honorary champion?"

I nodded. "Yes. After I stopped Team Plasma the first time." I said the last part scornfully.

"Wait, so does that mean that you're the Hero of Unova?" Gavi asked me, putting the pieces together.

I nodded, and signed, "Yes." My mind was still reeling to the fact that I did something and I can't fix it. I hate when I can't fix something, especially when I make the mistake. Some people would say that I'm being too hard on myself, but Lindsey knew otherwise. She knew that I like to fix stuff, make it better, just my mom, who's a nurse. Lindsey, mom, and my psychologist told me that it's part of my obsessive part of my Asperger's, along with music, Science (specifically Biology and Chemistry), Math, History, Videogame, and most of all, Pokémon. I could give Cheren a run for his money in his Pokémon knowledge. Every argument we ever had involved Pokémon someway. After I won the Unova League and solved several of my problems involving Team Galactic, I planned to continue my education, while going to more regions to compete in their Pokémon Leagues. When N asked me if I had a dream, I told him yes, I do have a dream. My dream is to prove everyone wrong. To prove to everyone that someone with a form of Autism can in fact become a great Pokemon trainer, and by competing in different regions Leagues and become the honorary champion of that region. I'm already the honorary champion of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Unova, and I plan on becoming honorary champions in as many Pokemon Leagues before I'm 18. I planned that in April when I'm 18 is when I'll reveal that the Hero of Truth has Asperger's. I made that promise to Lindsey and myself. That is my truth, and I will never forget that. Some days it's really hard to see other's point of view on certain things, because I fixate on my own personal truth, and I can't really see their view on something. It's one thing I have to work on.

"So why haven't you go and stop Team Plasma again?" Drew asked me, bringing my attention to him.

I glared at him and shouted, "BECAUSE I MESSED UP! I DID SOMETHING WRONG AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT! IT'S MY FAULT GHETSIS IS ATTRACTING UNOVA AGAIN. IF GHETSIS FINDS OUT THAT I'M BACK IN UNOVA, HE WILL POSSIBLY TRY TO KILL ME!" With tears of regret forming in my eyes. "It's a feeling that he will. He hates me and wants me dead. If he tries to, Time will not allow it. I've been having nasty nightmares ever since he came back, and I don't remember them. I know I'm being very cryptic, but I don't..." I struggled with finding the right words.

Lindsey read my actions and speech, and reacted accordingly. "Like people assuming that you can fix everything when in reality you can't fix everything and struggle with life and society in general?" She helpfully added, knowing that I was trying to get the point across but my mouth wasn't working correctly, and steering me away from a panic attack. I looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Guys, you should know that Hannah struggles with words and social situations. She always had a very hard time understanding emotions too because she can mistake what people mean while talking to others."

"It's always so confusing, and it really sucks when people are being sarcastic to me and I take them literally!" I cried, frustrated and slamming my right hand into my thigh lightly in frustration.

"And please don't ask her if she's going to stop Ghetsis again because she told me before she left that he did actually tried to kill her when she fought against him. If I remember correctly of what you said, he first tried to have his Pokemon kill you, then after you made a mistake while battling, he tried to strangle you." Lindsey said, however softly because I didn't like being reminded of that. (A/N: This took place a bit after the Ghetsis fight in the games, about 2 years ago in the story timeline. Yes, I imagine Ghetsis is that horrible of a person.)

"Yea, and I burned his hands and arms because my body fought against his assault." I murmured, "I don't know how to describe it."

"Wow." Gavi breathed, "I knew that he was a horrible person who basically lied to everyone's faces, but I never imagined that to happen, especially to you, the Hero of Truth."

"He tried to kill N. Ghetsis's team was specifically designed to take down N. I mean, his Hydreigon is a completely ass and hacked!" I started my rant, trying to make myself feel better, "After I got the Light Stone, I ran into him on Tubeline Bridge. He mocked me, saying that I wasn't the Hero. I talked back, challenging him, because I knew the truth, the Real Truth. I asked almost mockingly, 'You think I'm not the Hero? Then why do I have the White Dragon embedded in my arm?'"

"Of course you talked back." Lindsey sighed.

"He didn't believe me!" I said, growling under my breath.

"Uh Lindsey, is she going to calm down?" Drew asked Lindsey.

"It's a way she destressess." Lindsey explained, "I have been on the receiving end multiple times, sometimes about school, other times during her Pokemon League journeys. Drew, you just got lucky. She's letting you hear her ranting, so that shows that she unconsciously trusts you two. Almost, Hannah doesn't have a filter of her mouth, so she'll say something that she doesn't really mean to you, or say something completely rude. This is one where she's ranting on an evil team leader making fun of her and her status. When I was on the receiving end of her Team Galactic rant, she has said horrible things that should be never repeated."

"He punched me in my chest and broke several of my ribs! He freaking deserves those words!" I pointed out angrily, "How was I supposed to know that my dad and Cyrus have this extremely bad rivalry between each other?! What Cyrus did to me was completely uncalled for me being on the receiving end of their rivalry!"

"In your opinion. Hannah, I don't know what caused this rivalry, nor do I know who your dad is. You speak of him like you do love him but he has done bad things, and that confuses me. When will I ever learn who your dad really is?"

"This is not the time to learn who he is! It's never the right time to learn! With my luck, you'll find out in the most horrible of ways!" I growled, clenching my fists, "You're deflecting my rant!"

"Well of course Hannah. I'm trying to save my band from your rants, and some of them can never be unheard again. I have no idea how you learned those words, but I don't want to hear them right now. I'm trying to calm you down without having you explode or something."

Gavi and Drew just watched as me and Lindsey talked to each other, unsure what to call this an argument or a rant session between both of us. Drew turned to Gavi and asked him, "Should we get between them Gav?"

"I don't think so, Drew. Look at their faces. Lindsey has a calm face and determined, calming eyes while the girl, Hannah, has angry frustrated eyes with so much hurt in them. Hannah must of had the worst luck ever to be the legendary Hero of Truth. When Hannah spoke of talking back to Ghetsis, I noticed a fire in her eyes. I think it's a similar fire to Lindsey's, because I can see the familiarity to each other. Hannah probably sees Lindsey as a kind, gentle but ferocious defender, like either a pseudo mother or a older sister, and knows that she can go to Lindsey when it becomes too much, while Lindsey sees Hannah as a young child, so scared of herself and the world, sees the unspoken fear in Hannah, but still a strong, determined person who has the qualities of a Hero, who knows fear and anxiety, and does her best to overcome it, showing true courage. Drew, I think that Hannah's life has not so great, and she came back to Lindsey specifically for the grounding, to quell the anxiety in her and show her that it's alright and okay. This girl recognizes that she's not all right and needs help, so she came to the one who could help her. Probably a good idea, because Hannah's past is probably pretty horrible. The real question is, can they overcome two years of separation to get where they want to be?" Gavi said, being a voice of reason to the chaos.

"How can you see that, Gavi?" Drew asked him, surprised that Gavi could read the situation.

"I just do." Gavi shrugged, "We've both seen one side of Lindsey, where she puts everything into the show and never stops. This side of Lindsey where she takes the time to help her friends is brought up to the surface by Hannah, who I do think that has not so great past few years. Lindsey is probably familiar with balancing those two sides of her for years now, but we can try to help in any way we can. Let's try at first to help them in subtle ways, and try to see what's the main issue before we ask Lindsey what's going on with Hannah."

"Agreed." Drew nodded. It was at this time I finally calmed down enough to communicate.

"Yes! I got you to calm down Flamer!" Lindsey cheered, using her old nickname for me.

"Dork!" I retorted goodnaturedly.

"And everyone knows that." Lindsey cheekily said.

"Yep, I see the friendship between them." Drew said to Gavi.

Gavi nodded, and said, "Hey Lindsey, isn't it time to get ready for the show?"

Lindsey turned to face him, and said, "Yes it is! Hannah, you're watching from the backstage. It'll all make sense to you when you see it. Just remember, I'm making that drawing true." She hinted to me.

My eyes widen in recognition, and said, "It's coming true? Wow."

"What drawing?" Gavi asked.

I fingered my glasses, and smirked. "The drawing without a face." Being mysteriously cryptic. Then Lindsey grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Come on! Time to get ready!"

* * *

"Okay Hannah, you'll stay here during the performance. Would you like some familiar company?" Lindsey asked, all dressed up for the show. I nodded, and Lindsey pulled out a pokeball. "Then come on out, Melody!" Sending out her Oshawatt.

Melody looked at me strangely at first, then the spark of recognition ignited in her eyes. "Hannah!" She cried, my family abilities letting me understand her. She tackled me in an Oshawatt hug, and said, "You're back you're back you're back! Now we can play and you can translate what I say to Lindsey!"

"Hi Melody." I greeted, reciprocating the hug. I have been friends with Melody and Lindsey for a very long time, and I've always felt better with a Pokemon beside me. Lindsey had all her Pokemon trained as therapy Pokemon to help me and others like me, as well as Ricky my Charizard, Brandon my Pikachu, and Lucy my Dragonite. It's how I was able to go off on my journeys with my Asperger's. I start losing it, they help me through it. I had good days and bad ones, and they helped. Sometimes, I ran into Team Galactic while my bad days. Those were never fun. Loud noises, my senses heightened to the point where it's too much and gives me a severe headache. Cyrus took advantage to them, and forced me to become the God of Time. I knew Lindsey needed to know, but for right now, I could just watch one of my best friends do what she loves. "I'm going to watch Lindsey perform soon. Want to be with me?"

"Of course Hannah!" Melody agreed.

Lindsey smiled, and said softly, "Time to go out. Wish me good luck, silly girl."

I looked to Lindsey, and nodded, smiling softly. "Best Wishes, Violin Girl."

* * *

A/N: The chapter that never ended. My brain wouldn't shut up and added things. Why did I make Gavi the voice of reason? Because he was like that. This is my tribute to you, and always remember that. I know, I need to edit the earlier chapters, and hopefully I'll add a physical description this time. Things to come and several reveals to be had. Until the next chapter, See You Later!


	4. 3: A Semi-reveal to a Pokemon Friend

A/N: This is where we find out some things about Hannah White. Also, I support Ferriswheelshipping, because I can.

* * *

I sat down, with a pair of ear muffs Lindsey gave me just in case the music was too loud, with Melody right beside me. "You know that Lindsey missed you, right?" She said as the first song started. Lindsey also gave me a set list of the show so I know what song she's on, and I saw that the song she's playing was called 'Moon Trance'.

"Everyone did. Does. I don't know the correct tense to use in this situation." I said, "What happened on my birthday was sudden, no choice in the matter, and after the matter was resolved, the shock was to much. With the news upside of my gift from the Gods I knew I could come home, and I needed to tell someone about it. I knew I could always go to Lindsey, so I called her to tell her. I know that I'm not in a good place right now, and I need some stability currently after what I went through. With the circumstances I was in before forced my hand and protect the one I know who can help me, my life was horrible. Cyrus did some bad things to me, and made me do some horrible things against my will. I'm lucky that I kept on loosing control and my autistic brain prevented him from going through with his plans. It's just...I don't want to freak out Lindsey with my horror stories. My nightmares have been getting worse and Lindsey is going to find out soon. Some of them are the past, those I remember, but the ones of the future, I can't. Melody, I need help and she's the only one who can!" I started tearing up, remembering the horrible things Team Galactic did to me.

Melody picked up on this and said, "Hannah, what exactly happened?"

"Have you ever heard of the Daughter of Time?"

Melody froze, and sputtered, "But that's a legend! When the Protector of Time appears, it is said that the Daugher shall appear? How do you know that?!"

"What if I tell you that I was the Protector of Time?"

"WHAT?! YOU, THE PROTECTOR OF TIME? B-B-But...How?" Melody shrieked in surprise.

"Keyword, was. Melody, I am one of the Children of the Gods of Creation. It was always in the great Arceus's designs to have me as the Protector. He needed to shake up the future to make sure it goes in the correct way without the destruction of the universe, to fix something. I have no idea, but he chose me and two others to be the Children of the Gods of Creation. One for Time, Space, and Distortion. I am Diagla's special child. The irony is, he also needed to change the Hero of Fire line. They gotten corrupt over the centuries, so what better way than to make an ancient bloodline descended from Heroes become the Hero of Fire. One member of that line must have certain qualities, one who must know humility and humble, kind and just, one with an altruistic path. Who better than from the Elder Brother's line?"

"No way. You were chosen to be the Hero of Fire, one of the Type Herooes? One of the most powerful trio in the Type Heroes? No wonder you ran." Melody said, alstruck, "Why did you say, 'Was' for being the Protector of Time?"

"The gift I got from the Gods of Creation was the title of the Daughter of Time." I admitted, "It is the reason I could come home. The title, plus the additional power I gained, prevents me from being detected on scientific equipment. Arceus did not plan on Team Galactic having equipment to detect Time-Space energy, so me becoming the Protector of Time gave me position to Team Galactic whenever I used an amount of my power. To make up for it, Arceus and Diagla gave me the title and power of the Daughter of Time at Alamos Town on my birthday. So in an easier way to explain it, Arceus did not plan for Team Galactic and fucked up, and made me the Daughter of Time earlier than intended to make up for it."

Melody made a guttural noise, and muttered, "Language Hannah. You know that neither me or Lindsey like you swearing. We know you had the worst or best luck for your adventures, causing you to become a hero, but with that, we know that you were exposed to some not so good language. With your inability to read social cues, you learned how to communicate with people who are rude to you. After what you went through stopping Ghetsis and Team Plasma we thought that you'll go back to school. But then you went out, found the remaining Sgaes, then left with a very vague message. You did say that you messed up and needed to fix it, but we had no clue what actually happened. Cheren did tell us what you looked liked once he got there, and how you looked when N left. He said that you were devastated, and when he asked you, you said that-."

"'The one person who truly understood me left. The one who could speak to Pokemon like me left. Why do I feel so sad, so very sad, like I lost someone who I cared about very dearly?'" I recited perfectly. I didn't understand what I was feeling that day, to N. It wasn't until I met up with my friends Ash Ketchum, Brock Slate, and new friend Dawn Berlitz where they helped me learn what I was feeling that day and for the days afterwards. I fell for N whether I wanted too or not. Lindsey always said that I had a crush on him because he treated Pokemon with kindness and respect, like a friend. We both tried to interact with society, bumbling around social interaction with mixed results, and preferred the company of Pokemon. Pokemon were our connection with society, our social crutch, helping us attempt to be a part of society. He was the first person besides my family, Professor Juniper, the Champions of Sinnoh, Kanto/Johto, and Unova I told of my dream. While Cheren was focused on becoming the actual Champion of Unova, I was just trying to become a honorary champion. I told N my dream, and N understood. What I saw in N was myself, trying to be a part of society but still reject their Truth and Ideals, following our own. What he didn't have was the support, the human support. He was completely manipulated by Ghetsis, his relative but not his father, while my father attempted to keep his life away from me, even moving me, my Mom and baby brother to Unova from Viridian City in Kanto. It didn't help that he is also the Gym Leader on top of being the big boss. Only N know who my father really is, and that caused Ghetsis to freeze a bit when he insulted N. I told him on the Ferris Wheel. Maybe after this tour is over, and I finally get the help Lindsey is giving willingly, I can go on the Ferris Wheel and tell N what I want to say to him for about 3 months now.

"You felt grief, Hannah. That's what you felt." Melody said, so sure of herself.

"Actually Melody, several friends helped me with it. I fell for him. I felt better around him, acted more like myself, and when he left, I felt sad. When N left on Zekrom after I won against Ghetsis, I felt devastated that I wouldn't see him again. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him again, but silly Brock told me to kiss him. Then Crogunk used Poison Jab on him, like usual." I corrected, smiling a bit at the memory of Brock being Poison Jabbed and Ash and Dawn sweatdropping.

Melody's facial expression widened, and she said, "So instead of being sad that he left, you fell in love with him?! Wow, Lindsey is going to have a field day with you when she hears about this. You realize that Lindsey's going to chew you out, right?"

"Yep. She's going to have fun with that information." I sighed into my lap.

Melody laughed. "When this happens, I really want to watch what Lindsey does to you."

"I'll tell her to let you watch."

"Yes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while this conversation was happening, Lindsey got to her 4th song of the night. 'I wonder how Hannah and Melody are doing.' She thought. Lindsey glanced over to us, me laughing at Melody while she's jumping up and down. 'They're getting along great, like always. Pokémon are still the way to her,to draw out her true personality. I'm glad I got those three therapy plus battler passes for Ricky, Brandon, and Lucy so she can have them with her no matter what.' Lindsey thought, smiling. She closed her eyes, took a breath and turned to the audience.

* * *

A/N: And thus we learn a bit of Hannah's past, and hints to the future. And yes, I know, I personify Genderless Pokémon. It is how Hannah hears them, a masculine voice or a feminine voice. Diagla and Giratina are heard as a feminine, while Palkia and Arceus are heard as masculine. The Lake Trio are heard as females also, along with Reshiram. Zekrom is heard as male. Gollect and Golurk are like robotic voices, making it hard for Hannah to assign them pronouns. If she hasn't met them yet and heard them speak, then she will say "They/Them". If she is told to use a gender neutral pronoun when she hears them feminine or masculine, she fights against them.

To clarify, Ricky is a Charizard, Lucy is a Dragonite, and Brandon is a Pikachu. Brandon is a bit different than other Pikachu, as his hearing was damaged by poachers in Viridian Forest when Hannah White was three. Hannah did not know where the Pokémon Center was in Viridian and basically ran to Professor Oak in Pallet Town to have him help Brandon. Either way, his hearing was damaged no matter what, and Brandon has special Pokémon Hearing Aids that can come out, but both Brandon and Hannah do not like removing them, so Hannah always asks him if he wants to battle. Brandon does not like to battle often, but when he does, if the hearing aids get broken during a battle, Brandon does know Sign Language fluently, as Hannah taught him, so they can go to Plan B if it ever happens. Him, along with Ricky and Lucy, are certified Therapy/Battle Pokémon for Autistic Children/Trainers. Lindsey had them do this so Hannah can always have them with her, as she has a hard time with change. Ricky, Brandon and Lucy are her constants.

Hannah is also afraid of scaring her friends away. This has happened before when she was in Kindergarten. Hannah has never had very bad stories, but now with these stories, she seriously does not want to lose Lindsey.

For the next chapter, I am going to do something I haven't done since another story of mine (on Wattpad). Doing Lindsey's point of view.


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares are Horrible

A/N: And now, for my next trial...doing my best writing Lindsey's point of view.

* * *

Once Lindsey introduced me to the bus, she immediately got me settled in. "Try to sleep, Hannah. You had a hectic day today, so I want you to try to go to sleep. You understand?" Lindsey asked me, once she put me under her bunk. I nodded, yawning. Lindsey's words made me realize that I was tired, so I was ready to go to bed. I went to sleep, but that's where it started going downhill

 **Lindsey's Point of View**

I was talking with my tour family when I started hearing Hannah's telltale signs of a nightmare. Girl's been asleep for 30 minutes, and a nightmare so soon? Do I have to start having her fall asleep on me again? "Uh oh." I muttered, afraid of Hannah's nightmare antics.

"What Linds?" Gavi asked me, confused.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" I told him, "It's Hannah. She's starting to have a nightmare."

"Wait, Hannah suffers from nightmares?" Gavi asked, surprised, "You know how bad they are?"

"Yes, and she has the worst. They either range from a normal nightmare like from scary movies to her prophetic ones. I learned that it depends on the kind of nightmare she's having on how to get her out of it. If it's horrible and very bad, I have to forcibly wake her up, and when it's not bad, gently." I explained knowledgeably, "From the sound of this one, it's going to be a extremely bad one." And that's when the screaming started.

"AGGGGGHHH!" She screamed in her sleep, flailing around. I leapt out of my seat and quickly got to her. I pulled her out of her bunk, grabbed her arms, and tried to prevent them from hitting anything.

"Hannah, wake up! You're in a dream, Hannah! Wake up, it's me, Lindsey!" I shouted to her. Hannah struggled against my grip, ripping free from my right hand and punching me, me narrowing dodging. She did manage to hit me against my mouth though, and that's when I realized that she was stronger than me. She's gotten stronger?! No! "Hannah, snap out of it!" I pleaded, "Wake up and tell me what's wrong! Please!" Then she put her hand to her lip on her right side, and I knew from her past experiences with her nightmares is that when she clutches something, whatever her prophetic dream is about, it's in pain. "Oh Arceus."

"What, Lindsey?" Drew asked.

"This prophetic dream is one of the worst ones I have seen." I said, my voice filled with dread, "Her face...I can't even image what's going to happen to her."

Drew and Gavi got this look of fear on their faces, and Gavi slowly asked, "Why is that? I mean, why is her nightmares so bad?"

I thought about it, and said, "I really don't know exactly, but I guess that since she's the heir to the first Hero of Truth, her powers are the strongest of her family, but since she is connected to the Gods of Creation, Hannah must be more sensitive to what she calls 'Time Energy' than her relatives." While I was explaining this, Hannah stopped screaming. I grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting me, even though I knew that she could pull her wrists free from my grip, and got towards her ear, and whispered, "Hannah, wake up, you're having a nightmare. Come on, wake up." I made gentle motions with my hands while I gripped her wrists firmly. The teenaged girl whimpered somewhat, still in her nightmare and probably her lip still in lingering pain. I remembered how she acted when I finally get her to wake up, and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then her eyes shot open, and I immediately pulled her into my arms, giving her a comforting hug. "I got you, I got you. Tell me what happened." I said softly in her ear.

"I-I-Ice. C-C-Cold ice in h-h-h-his e-e-eyes. Sh-sh-shiny blade in his h-h-his hand. Mur-murderous gleam. P-p-p-pain acr-across my lip." The trembling girl stammered out, still half asleep.

"Who, Hannah? Who?" I questioned, pushing her to tell me who was in her dream.

"Ghet-Ghetsis."

I froze slightly. I thought that she said that she did something to him that broke his mind. I remembered that I met him only once, right when I met Hannah in the Nuvema Forest, when I was going to see Professor Cedric Juniper. Even then he gave me the creeps. I shook it off and rocked slightly. "You're safe, Hannah. Remember that."

Slowly, Hannah stopped trembling and eased into my embrace. Then Erich spoke up. "What was that?"

I looked up to Erich from my position and said, "Her Family Ability to have Prophetic Dreams. She is the strongest and the heir to the First Hero of Truth, Richard White. She has all of his abilities, and his title. As the descendant of the King and the Elder Brother, she has noble blood in her veins, and considered a noble by most of the Pokémon of the Unova region. I have witness this first hand, and I believe in her. Since I have babysat her and her younger brother by request of her mother, I know most if not all of her quirks, even the Nightmares of Truth. When they are this bad, her mind cannot handle it and once she is fully awake, she will forget most, if not all, of the nightmare. All she will have for recollection is fear and her disorder is full on, even with her therapy." I looked back at her, and said, "She has this habit, also, of being able to sleep when she's either sleeping on someone or with someone, like her Pokémon. When she was younger, I got her to sleep by letting her fall asleep on me. Still do, by the way."

Erich got down to my level, and said, "This kid is seriously messed up, and I rarely even let my kids sleep on me. You dealt with her habit for years?"

I nodded. "I somehow like it. Me and her mother have tried to break her of this habit, but it obviously failed. Her mother, Rebecca, thinks it's because she held her and let her sleep with her when Hannah was a infant and for years afterwards. I think that I liked the feeling of a child falling asleep on me, but it got somewhat annoying as she got older. Everyone who knows about this habit says is her sensory thing where she likes the comforting pressure of a hug and likes the sensation of sleeping with someone, or Pokémon."

Gavi knelt beside me, and asked, "How do you deal with her lingering fear?"

"She does have a prescription for an anti-anxiety medication, and both me and her mom know that she took her medication with her when she left, but we don't know if she still has it." I sighed. That's when Hannah started to speak.

"I ran out." Hannah said quietly into my shirt. I looked down to her, and rolled my eyes.

"How long ago did you run out of your meds?" I asked, knowing what probably her answer was.

"9 months ago." She admitted, her voice laced with guilt.

I knew it. She ran out of her anti-anxiety months ago. Though, doesn't her prescription suppose to last her for a month? "How did you extend it for that long?" I asked her, gently pulling her out of my shirt. I looked at her face, and saw that her blue eyes were slightly red from the tear marks on her face and her long fluffy brown hair was a mess from her moving around so much from her nightmare. _I'm secretly glad I made her give me her glasses_ I thought, knowing that she couldn't really see far that well, _They are probably the only pair she has, and they even have tape on the hinges!_.

Hannah cringed a bit, and said, "I only took them when I extremely needed them, like when I was with my friends Ash and Brock or when I was in a Pokémon Center. I even ran out of my Ritalin 6 months in my adventure, and I wasn't even trying to take them unless it was necessary or I felt like I needed to."

"You're lucky I still have your prescription, both of them. After you called me on your birthday, I contacted your mom about how you called me, telling me you could come home. I told her that you wanted to be with me, so she gave me your prescriptions and told me if you did come to me, get them so you can at least get back to your normal." I said, smiling a bit, "She was ecstatic about you coming home."

"That's possibly also added to the fact that after I called you, I called my home to leave a message for my mom to hear. Nick's on his journey, right?" She said, asking about her younger brother, Nicholas.

"So that's why she also gave me your weighted blanket along with your prescriptions. She also asked me that if you did come with me, have your eyes checked because you're overdue for your eyes." I said, smiling to reassure her, "And yes, he is."

Hannah gave me a startled look on her face, and then Gavi laughed, catching Hannah off-guard and jumping slightly, her autistic brain going into overdrive, making her start clutching her ears and rocking a bit. I place my hand on her shoulder gently, and that made her calm down. "Panks." She said, her speech becoming worse because her brain was possibly trying to recalculate what just happened. She probably spoke clearly earlier because I was being soft and gentle, and I gave her time to get her words together. "I need to get new glasses." Her words were so off and not even clear. I knew it. Her speech center of her brain was not firing like it does earlier.

"Hannah, you're not speaking correctly. Start signing." I told her, clueing her in to her speech.

Hannah starting giving a look of frustration and started signing rapidly. "Why did my brain decide to shut down my mouth now?! I can't clearly express myself like this, and I don't like signing in front of people who don't know USL! It's so annoying for someone to translate me, and you sometimes edit what I say!"

"Well I edit what you sign because it's inappropriate and I even have no idea where you learned those words from!" I answered back, knowing that she meant her swearing.

"Well sometimes it expresses my feelings of anger to them." Hannah signed, a look of annoyance in her eye.

"You really shouldn't do that, Hannah." I sighed, "How many people you've run into who actually know Unovian Sign Language?"

"Very few, and only here." She signed.

Drew and Gavi were fansincated on how me and Hannah were able to communicate with me speaking and her just signing. "How are you talking like that?! You're speaking, Lindsey, but Hannah's doing these hand movements! How can you understand it?"

I look at Hannah, who's having a smile grow on her face. I knew that she wanted to somewhat sassy, but I cut her off by signing, "No." And then explained to Drew and Gavi. "Do you want the short and easy answer, or the long answer?"

Gavi looked at Drew, and said, "Short one. You can tell us the longer one later."

I nodded, and said, "I know Unovian Sign Language. I know it because this one," Pointing to Hannah, who's giving me a pouty face, "Forced my hand to learn it. She kept on signing instead of speaking. I started to pick it up when she spoke while signing."

"So that's why I sometimes see you making weird hand gestures when you're alone." Erich muttered.

 _So that's why I felt like someone was watching me when I'm practicing USL_ I thought. "I was bored, and it's like an exercise for my hands, after I practice my violin. Once I got somewhat good at USL, Hannah here insisted on playing a game."

"Ooh, a game. What kind of game, Lindsey?" Drew asked.

"Apparently, her mom made it into a game for her so she could choose what she wants in a restaurant. The game requires at least two people, if played with more, at least two of them needs to know Sign Language. The game has each person take on a disability, like one person has a reading disability, like my Cross Dominance, and the other one is Deaf, but can perfectly read. So the Reading Disability translates what the Deaf person is saying for the waitress/waiter, but because that one has a hard time reading, the Deaf one signs the options for them. Hannah thinks it's really fun and entrancing because it depends on the waitress/waiter if they are open minded or rude. Once while we were playing the game, our waitress also knew USL, and asked Hannah what she wanted in Sign Language, and Hannah busted out laughing." I told them of the game Hannah taught me.

"That was so funny and awesome at the same time." Hannah signed, remembering how fun the memory was.

"I had to explain for the poor waitress that we were playing a game that can example how society reacted to someone who was Deaf in a Hearing society, and how it can point out how it is wrong how most society treats the Deaf. The waitress was so surprised on how a little girl could understand the differences of the Deaf society and the Hearing society. I also explained to her that Hannah's mother taught her the game to teach her not to be prejudice and accept everyone for who they are."

Gavi was so interested in this explanation, that he asked, "Can you teach me this game? It sounds so cool!"

"I will be happy to teach you the rules of the game Gavi, once I am speaking again." Hannah signed to Gavi, slowly because she knew that not everyone knew USL.

I stood up, and Gavi looked at me, and said, "Umm, what did Hannah say, err I mean, signed?"

I pulled up Hannah, and said, "She said that she will be happy to teach you the rules of the game once she's speaking again. Now Hannah," Making her face me as she stumbled a bit because a nightmare like she had makes her not able to walk right for a bit, "I know from past experience that it is completely useless to have you go back to sleep after a nightmare, so I'm going to let you stay up with me until you calm down. Is that alright with you?" I asked the actually terrified girl but is hiding it to protect herself unconisuosly. She can't hide her fear from me, I've known her too long for her to hide something from me. I knew that she was hiding something from me, and I don't know if I have to force it out of her. She's traumatized somehow, and I wonder if she's going to crack and start crying about how it's too much for her to handle alone. She needs to realize that she has her friends, family, me, and now hopefully my tour crew to be her support. I knew it that something was troubling her the moment she called me from Alamos Town in Sinnoh. I know that I heard something happened there with the Gods of Time and Space, and knowing that Hannah was there, involved somehow, I believe that she's headed towards a breakdown soon. Before she left, I knew that something was off about her. She became more troubled, a bit more volatile, her temper got worse, and sometimes had dark eyes, older than herself. Hannah can't tell a lie to save her life, but she has learned how to deceive, and to keep secrets. And what's worse, her autism went from Asperger's to High-Functioning, even down to Mild, more often. Every time I met with her, it seemed like she was scared of herself, of what she might do. If this "Gift" from the Gods of Creation themselves helps her calm down and to not be afraid of what she might do, Will she let me in on what has been going on in her life since she was 9?

Hannah looked at me, hope flashing in her eyes, and nodded. I didn't need her signing or her stuttering out yes, I knew that she wanted to. "Come on then, White, let's go be with the Tour fam." I said, leading her out to the little kitchenette and seating area.

* * *

A/N: For the glasses thing, Hannah White is nearsighted. She has been since she was 8. This is kind of based off me and my childhood when my glasses kept on losing the screws on the frame bit that is holding the lenses, so I had to put tape on them so they wouldn't fall apart for me while I was wearing them. Thankfully, my glasses now don't do that, as I have got frames that don't have the screws holding the lens in place.

For the speech thing, I have/had a speech problem for years. It started out as a speech delay and now screws with me time to time. I have a hard time mispronouncing words, talk too fast for someone to understand me, and have a hard time with the proper sounding of consonants. For Hannah White, her form of Autism messes with her speech center of her brain, starting with her speech delay. She didn't start speaking until she was receiving speech therapy, and while she needed to communicate, she learned Sign Language so she can communicate with her mother. Her mother's name is Rebecca White, and while she also has Asperger's as well, she is a (human) nurse and uses her ability to use sign language to help her patients. Hannah found that Unovian Sign Language was amazing to communicating with just her hands made her want to learn more.

And, to get Hannah to speak, she finally spoke to her friend Ash Ketchum because they met in Viridian, him for Kindergarten, while she was there for speech therapy and for Day Care, as the Kindergarten place was also a Day Care, when they were respectively 4-5 and 3. That's why they're friends. (I got this idea from another FanFic on here which I cannot find).

And FINALLY, I have some physical description! And yes, I did make Lindsey do an inner monologue. She knows that something is up with Hannah White, and she really wants to know so that she can help her. Lindsey is more aware of what's going on than what Hannah thinks she does, so she knows when something is up with Hannah and really wants to help her. She's guessing that Hannah has more issues than what she had when she was a child, and it's not normal Teenager stuff. Lindsey realized that something happened to her when she was with her Father, who will not be named, when she was 7.


	6. Chapter 5: Scars are reminders

A/N: And now, back to Hannah's POV. I have a rough timeline for this story, so it's helping somewhat.

* * *

I finally fell back asleep in Lindsey's lap, again, after around 2:30 in the morning. I have been up longer than that because of my nightmares, but since I was with Lindsey, I felt more at ease. I finally woke up in a different place than where I fell asleep. I groaned, and lifted my hand up to my face, and scraped my hand against the bunk above me. _I'm in a bunk, but who's?_ I thought, as I tried to roll out, but there was an obstacle preventing me. I stopped my rolling because I have rolled out of bed and on top of someone before, mainly Lindsey. "Well you're awake." A masculine voice said, "Lindsey was very worried about you and your nightmares so she had us help her move you to her bunk, and she made sure that you slept. You were muttering odd things too." _Great._

"What exactly did I say? I don't normally mutter things on my sleep." I signed out of habit.

"Still not talking yet? Lindsey did warn about that." He said, then he left.

 _When will I regain my ability to speak?_ I thought. Then Lindsey appeared right by me. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said, greeting me.

"I'm not the sleepyhead, that's Tyler." I signed, referring to our mutual friend that Lindsey had a crush on, Tyler Nakamura, who was adopted and working towards on being a (human) nurse. _I wonder how they're getting along_. I thought.

"Well, he is the sleepyhead sometimes, but he has been getting better." Lindsey muttered, blushing hard.

I took the opportunity to tease her about him. "I know that you have a crush on him, so did you ask him out already?" I signed, bugging her.

"I will tell you later about him!" Lindsey whisper-yelled at me, knowing that I was alright because I annoyed her about Tyler. She knew that I shipped her with Tyler like my cousin Rosa ships me and N together. Lindsey knew that I liked to tease her sometimes. Then in a normal volume, she said, "Come on, let's get you out for breakfast." As she got closer to me and my stiff body. After some finagling of getting me out of the bunk, I was standing on the floor.

I noticed that the bus wasn't moving, so I asked, "Why is the bus not moving? It was moving earlier."

"Clay. He has the drawbridge up, _again_. We have to wait for it come down." Lindsey groaned, not pleased at all.

"By the way, what time is it?" I signed, having no idea what time it was when I woke up. Even though I am the special child of Dialga, I never paid attention to my inner clock. I knew of the flow of time, just not the actual time of day. _Oh Arceus damnit, Time is everlasting confusion._ I thought.

"It's 9:30. You normally don't wake up this later, by your standards." Lindsey said, handing me my glasses. I nodded in agreement, putting my glasses on my face, as I normally wake up at the crack of dawn. "Come on, time for you to have some breakfast." As she led me to the front common area.

* * *

I didn't start talking until after breakfast, much to both mine and Lindsey's surprise. "What? You're talking again so soon?" Lindsey asked me, surprise laced in her voice. We were in the back of the bus, and Lindsey was by the mirror, getting ready for the day, while I just got in after eating breakfast. I wanted to get ready for the day also, but I also try to take a shower every morning, but with circumstances call for it, I will not.

"I tried to speak, and it happened. I'm still not up to par." I muttered, signing as I spoke, "It's taking a while. I'm still concentrating on speaking. I'm getting better, though."

"As long you're getting better, Hannah." Lindsey sighed, then she moved a bit and patted the seat right next to her, "Come on. Sit next to me as I get ready. We can talk about anything, as long as you're willing."

I nodded, and sat next to her. "Thanks Linds." I said quietly.

Lindsey worked on her makeup in the mirror while I just sat there, reveling in being in being her presence. It was calming for me. I felt calm enough to explain some of what has been going on in my life. Then Lindsey asked me about the beginning. "So what exactly happened in the Emergency Room when you were having an allergic reaction?"

"Oh, the medication that's normally used for the allergic reaction didn't work on me. They didn't account for my family's history of bad reactions to normal medicines. A case of bad luck turning into even worse luck." I said, talking about the time I had a anaphylactic shock to a rarer berry that is actually very hard to find out in the wild.

"How you even find that berry bush out here of all places outstands me." Lindsey said, putting the finishing touches to her makeup, and moved onto her hair, "You came in contact with one of the rarest berries on Earth and got an allergic reaction, and what makes it so confusing is that not a lot of berries grow here in Unova! At least you didn't try to eat it, like you like to do with Oran Berries and Pecha Berries a lot."

"Hey, my mom allows me to eat them. She makes treats for me and her Pokemon with her home-grown berries! You know that I like eat Orans and Pechas the best." I defended.

"Well they are sweet, I can tell you that, though the Orans are somewhat dry..." Lindsey muttered the last part, the she picked up again, "And what about you and eating Gummis?"

"HEY! They are fine to eat, even though they're meant for Pokemon doesn't mean we can't eat them." I argued back, "My favorite gummis are the Red Gummis and the Brown Gummis."

"Why were you even touching that berry then?" Lindsey asked, glaring at me.

"To give to my mom so she can grow it. I knew that that berry was rare, and finding it was rare enough. I wanted to have her plant it so she could at least sell the berries from the plant for poffins and Pokeblocks." I explained, having altruistic intentions for touching the berry.

"...You didn't know what berry you had an allergic reaction to." Lindsey realized, "You just knew that it was rare berry. Did you find out which rare berry was it?"

I shook my head. "It was either a Jaboca or a Rowap berry. I was never told which one it was, but after the medicine didn't work on me, for some reason I went to my dad's, where I got the right medication and somehow, dad removed my allergy. I have no idea how he did that, but with fancy medicine and machines, he fixed my allergy. Had me tested too to make sure the allergy was gone." I explained. How he did it, I have a clue, but I really didn't want to get into it with myself, even with my genius intellect.

"And then your dad tried to get you back?" Lindsey questioned, trying to get the timeline right.

"He did, oh he did try. But things got in the way. It was finally me that got fed up with his pandering around it and ran off. I ran into my old friend Ash Ketchum as he was starting off his Pokémon journey." I said, remembering the times I was with Ash, "He let me stay with him, Brock, and Misty while they traveled. I basically used Ash as my way of showing dad that I'm alright now, let me go home."

"Wow, so basically you convinced your dad to let you come home. So when do I get to meet this Ash?" Lindsey said, smiling at me.

"When he comes here for his Pokémon Journey. I, on the other hand, have the ability to get myself to wherever he is." I said, hinting Lindsey to a technique I learned from a boy who I never got the name of using a bit of Dialga's power, "It's part of my abilities as a special child of the Gods of Creation. When I was younger, and so was him, Dialga would randomly shift me to another place, most of the time to help out Ash." I shudder at the memory of the Zombie Groudon. "That Zombie Groudon was so creepy..." I muttered. Lindsey heard that and got a horrified look on her face.

"Oh..my...Arceus, that actually happened?" Lindsey said, stopping doing her hair, "I heard about what happened when Jirachi woke up. You were there? I thought that you got lost on dad's ranch!"

"No, I was trying to get back from saying goodnight to Issac! Then Dialga decided right then and there to take me to Hoenn to help Ash and his friends. I was freaked out and I asked Dialga to help me. She appeared, and I commanded her." I explained, "I kept on ordering her around as Dia."

"Then when it was over, you came back." Lindsey realized, "So that's why you didn't say anything, you were frightened."

"Yeah..." I quietly said. I knew that I should get ready for the day, and I knew that Lindsey will have to see my scars. She already knew of the two on my shoulders, as they were given to me _so kindly_ by Ghetsis's Hydreigon when I fought him and used all of my abilities to break his mind, however unintentionally. I didn't _mean_ to break his mind, but it was an accident because I had power overload after _withholding the power_ _I held within my veins for a year and six months_. The kind of power I have is not something to be held within for a long period of time. It's supposed to be used, to practice with, and I was just.. _holding it in in fear of being used._ I learned that Team Galactic has instruments that can detect Time and Spatial anomalies, and guess what? I was classified as an _Anomaly._ Joy. Complete and utter...joy. And not just any Anomaly, _The most powerful anomaly to be detected_. So fuck my life. I also got some scars from Ghetsis's asshole of a Hydreigon when we fought. Right before I _broke_ his mind, he sicced his Hydreigon on me and had it chomp down on my shoulders, even going as far as _tearing my right shoulder_ so bad he also almost ripped it off. But that's when Dialga kicked in and prevented his nasty, _evil_ Hydreigon from tearing off my shoulder. After I lost my control, I unconsciously used my fire to heal it, but it was so bad I managed to only repair the bone and muscle to the point where I could use it again. I didn't realize that my shoulder was almost torn off, and N didn't say anything about it when he left. It was at the last minute Lindsey dashed in, right when N left on Zekrom. Cheren and Lindsey were there when I came up to them, as I started staggering. Lindsey's face was horrifying, as she just stared at my shoulder. I got to her, and it was going black. I passed out, and next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed with my right shoulder immobilized. It was then I learned of what his Hydreigon did to me. Of course I was angry, and I knew that Team Galactic was now searching for me in Unova. Lindsey knew all of this of what happened, but she didn't know that I ran because I didn't want anyone to be involved in between me and Team Galactic. I was a detectable Time-Spacial anomaly, and I wasn't going to drag her into this, Arceus-damnit! I ran because I wanted to protect her from it! I sighed, with tears forming in my eyes from the memories, as I knew that I had two more scars now, both on my back. Lindsey is going to be so angry at what has been done to me. She didn't like the scars then from Ghetsis, and I know that she wouldn't like the new ones now.

"You can get ready for today with me, Hannah. I've seen them before." She said, referring to ones on my shoulders. I looked away and gulped. _This is it_ I thought. I steeled my nerves, and took off my pajama shirt.

 **Lindsey's p.o.v**

I watched Hannah take off her shirt, and I gasped. Two long crisscrossing scars marred her lower back, across her spine as well. "W-w-what happened, little flamer?" I managed to get out, horrified that someone mangled my special little friend.

"Three months after I left. I was just about done doing Johto, and went to Ilex Forest after the Goldrenrod Tower incident. I ran into Ethan Morrow there, and then Celebi appeared. Celebi decided to take me and Ethan into the past, which is actually something I can do myself but I rather not, by three years." She said, with a dark tone casting in her voice. It was like...she hated the memory. "I was on Route 26, where I saw my...dad and my rival talking. To me, it was a memory, but a different perspective. I watched as they argued, and then I turned my head. I saw myself watching the argument, from the bushes. My younger self then turned to face me, and our...my...our eyes locked. I was frozen, knowing the rules of time, seeing myself only younger is dangerous. It was only after my rival pushed me it broke. Celebi decided then to take me and Ethan to when I took on Goldenrod Tower, but a different place. We were in a cave, and my father was there, doing his training. We talked, but then...things went wrong."

The story made sense, but didn't. _What does she mean that she can possibly travel in time? I know that she managed to save my life the summer before she turned six through the Gods of Creation, but what exactly happened during the year and nine months she was gone? I know that she trusts me with her life, but I know that this is only the beginning of her story._ I thought. Hannah was silent, probably waiting for me to ask her something. I understood why she did that, so much information at once. Before I wanted to ask any questions about this, I needed her to finish her story, so I asked her the one question that she wanted to hear. " **How?** "

The young teenager sighed, and then got a cross expression on her face. "Team Galactic crashed the meeting." I heard a quaver in her voice. This keyed me into something. "Jupiter along with several of their grunts busted in, and Dad told us to get back. Dad and Cyrus have this...rivalry, and I got caught in the middle. Celebi knew that it was dangerous, so I told her to take Ethan back to our original time. Ethan started to protest this, but I told him that I had a way back. Celebi nodded, and sent Ethan back. Dad told me to return back to the future, and asked me when and where. I told him, and he told me to go. I was about to have Dialga send me back when...when..." Hannah lost her composure. The memory must hurt her. I got up and immediately hugged her.

"Shh, it's okay, Hannah. It was past, you're safe. You're with me." I softly said to her. I grabbed the shirt that she was going to put on, one of her plain white short sleeved t-shirts. I pulled it over her head, Hannah allowing me to anyway. I sat her down, and said, "Hannah, I know that the memory hurt to remember, but I know you. You're very brave, courageous even. You're stupidly heroic at times, but that doesn't stop you. Hannah White, please, _Tell me what happened_." I pressed, using a bit of the strange ability I gained after she saved me using the Gods of Creation all those years ago. _Hah, and they call me the Bond Disrupter._

Hannah's demeanor became quiet, and so did her voice. "Jupiter's Golbat used Air Cutter on my back right when I was about to return to the future, giving me those scars."

 _That's why. That's why she's scared. She's traumatized._ I thought. In the back of my mind, I was angry. Angry at what she did to her, to my little friend. I never liked Hannah being hurt, whether it was emotionally or physically, or even mentally. Her mom trusted me with her well-being, as well as her grandmother, and seeing her hurt like this, just for the pleasure of others and to get to her father, that got my blood boiling. _Whatever happened in the time she was gone, and when she was 11, Team Galactic has to be a part of it. I remember something from my classes, a mental disorder that affects people who went through traumatic events. Can it be that..?_ I trailed off in my thoughts, as I held Hannah protectively. "Hannah, how did they find you, anyway?" I asked her softly.

"They had the means to track me back then. When I got the gift from Dialga back at Alamos Town, their means of tracking me were nullified." She said, the first part almost scornfully, but the second part was more uplifting.

I decided not to press her anymore for the moment. I know that she'll tell me more when she's ready. She's been through enough already, I reasoned. Then Erich knocked on the door. "Please tell me you're decent." He asked through the door.

"Well one of us is just about ready for the day, while the other one is still in her pajama pants." Smiling as I looked to Hannah's red plaid pajama pants.

"Seriously, _both of you_? I don't even want to know what happened right now, because there is a nut job in front of the bus, and he's threatening us." Erich said, a hint of nervousness laced in his voice.

That kicked Hannah out of her little funk. "What did he look like?" She said with the upmost seriousness.

"Umm, horrible fashion sense, a lot of chrome colors, horrible green bowl haircut, and a stylized G on the front of it." Erich described. Hannah got a look of anger on her face.

" _Team Galactic._ " Hannah breathed, her face dark, growling underneath her breath. I swore that I saw her eyes flash red.

* * *

A/N: This took me awhile. I got sidetracked by life and other things, and such. And yes, I intentionally mentioned a certain event. Don't hate me for it. And yes, we're getting to the darker parts of Hannah's life. Yes, she's traumatized, but this was only the beginning. There's a lot more horrible stuff to be said out loud. And yes, Hannah's eyes did flash red. Her response to her trauma: Anger. Red Hot Anger. She knows that her anger is her strength and weakness, but right now she doesn't care. She absolutely _hates_ Team Galactic. Mars was the nicest person there, Saturn had this downright creepy thing to him, Jupiter is absolutely cruel, Charon pays indifference, but _Cyrus?_ She outright hates the guy. Why wouldn't she? He beat her up after she told him who her father is. Cyrus broke several of her ribs, fractured her left arm, and outright broke her right knee. _After she beat him in their Team HQ on her way to save the Lake Trio, during the summer when she was 9._ Why she was allowed to have a Pokemon Journey about 2-3 months before her Birthday? Her genius intellect and permission from Professors Juniper, Rowan, and Oak, and her parents. And some of the stuff that Lindsey/Hannah is talking about and mentions? They will be explained later. Don't know when, though.


	7. Chapter 6: Galactic Interference

A/N: I realized that I never really spoiled Lindsey's or Hannah's Pokemon Teams in this story. As I have them now, since they are both in the Unova Hall of Fame as Honorary Champions, and many other League's Honorary Champions as well, they are one of the few trainers besides the Current Champion or Former (actually current when Rosa beats Iris) Champion Alder to have an extended Trainer's License, which allows them to have 10 Pokemon with them. The reason why is because I'm finally going to be doing some Pokemon Battles in this chapter. Also, there are no 4 moves on a Pokemon. Creative license for that. Here are the Teams.

Lindsey's Team:

1\. Melody (Female), Dewott, Lvl 54 (Doesn't want to Evolve yet), Ability: Torrent, has a scar on her left leg from a poacher's trap (more into that later);

2\. Harmony (Female), Pikachu, Lvl 53, Ability: Lightning Rod, has a notch in her right ear from being experimented on (again, more on that later);

3\. Delgado (Male), Hydreigon, Lvl 70, Ability: Leviate, Lindsey's first Pokemon, raised from an egg her father got her;

4\. Legato (Male),Charmelon, Lvl 30, Ability: Blaze, Three strange marks on the underside of his left arm (This is a running trend. Strange markings? More on this later.);

5\. Sonata (Female), Grotle, Lvl 31, Ability: Overgrowth, For some strange reason, during a heated battle, her bushes glow a different color and she starts being in pain, the only relief is using a move that matches the color of her leaves that she can't normally do (Trust me, there's a backstory to this);

6\. Rhythm (Male), Tirtouga, Lvl 38, Ability: Solid Rock, he's the only one of the group that doesn't have any strange markings on him, but he does have a tenancy to have some times during a battle to go berserk and then not remember what happened (He's the last one to have a weird past. Melody, Legato, Sonata, and Rhythm were together when Lindsey saved them with Tyler. God I'm sounding like a broken record, More on them later);

7\. Dissonant (male), Druggidon, Lvl 67, Ability: Sheer Force, Lindsey met him at the Southeastern Unovian Academy Summer Camp and promised him a life at her family's ranch. He allowed her to catch him, and after awhile, he got bored, and asked Lindsey through Hannah to allow him to battle when he wants to;

8\. Arpeggio (Male), Scolipede, Lvl 68, Ability: Speed Boost,

9\. Allegretto (Female), Cinccino, Lvl 69, Ability: Technician,

10\. Forte (Male), Seismitoad, 70, Ability: Poison Touch,

Hannah's Team:

1\. Dylan (Male), Emboar, Lvl 65, Ability: Blaze, Hannah's Unova starter, He knows what's going on and really hopes that Lindsey can help his trainer, as he really cares for Hannah.

2\. Isaac (Male), Samurott, Lvl 65, Ability: Torrent, Hannah's "12th Birthday Present" from Lindsey when in actuality she wanted to take him along with her and her Tepig when he was an Oshawott. She met him about a week after she met Lindsey when she was 3 ½, when Professor Cedric had his Braviary, Stan, take Hannah to the Stirling ranch, where the Professor gets his starters from. Cedric and Stephen J. Stirling are great friends, and it was because of Cedric and Aurea Juniper Hannah's and Lindsey's relationship was fostered, as it was a great benefit for Hannah because somehow she got along with Lindsey even though the age difference and actually opened up, even though Hannah had a difficult time opening up because of her then-unknown disabilities. Lindsey started to see Hannah as her little friend and has a "Mother-Daughter" relationship, as Tyler puts it, with the then-little girl.

3\. Jason (Male), Torterra, Lvl 78, Ability: Overgrowth, Hannah found him abandoned in Sinnoh when she went through Sinnoh before she hit Jublife City

4\. Mark (Male), Empoleon, Lvl 80, Ability: Torrent, Hannah's Sinnoh Starter

5\. Brandon (Male), Pikachu, Lvl 57, Ability: Static, Has hearing damage because of Poachers in Viridian Forest, doesn't really battle much

6\. Ricky (Male), Charizard, Lvl 87, Ability: Blaze, Hannah's first ever Pokemon, he has been with her for her whole life, as he was left with Hannah's mom by his mother on the day Hannah was born, and somehow, by some miracle by Arceus, Hannah pushed an empty Pokeball on the sleeping Charmander, catching him in the process. Everyone was surprised that Hannah actually caught him as a newborn, and her Grandpa (her mom's dad) laughed, saying that she will be a great trainer one day.

7\. Lucy (Female), Dragonite, Lvl 86, Ability: Inner Focus, Hannah's official second Pokemon, Hannah was playing under the supervision of her dad's Nidorino, whom she called Rino, and Mom's Leafeon, Grace, and found a poud, where she met a Dragonair and her daughter. After finding out Hannah's last name, Dragonair allowed her daughter to go with Hannah, and Hannah named her new Draniti Lucy.

8\. Dile (Male), Krookodile, Lvl 64, Ability: Moxie, Hannah saw a Sandile when she was on Route 4 during her Unovian Adventure that led to her dissappearing. Having a love for Ground types, she caught Dile and helped him unlock his true strength.

9\. Fax (Male), Haxorus, Lvl 66, Ability: Mold Breaker, Having seen Drayden's Haxorus, she always wanted a Haxorus, so when she went into Milstrone Cave, she caught him as a Axew and raised him up.

10\. Ember (Female), Typhlosion, Lvl 61, Ability: Blaze, Her Johto starter, lucky that she got a female Cyndaquil

Now, I know that some of them don't have descriptions. It's more along the line of Hannah not knowing a lot about them as she has never faced them in battle for Lindsey's Pokemon. Both Lindsey and Hannah have more Pokemon under their trainer licenses, but they won't be in the story. And the four Pokemon of Lindsey's with strange markings, they will be explained, that's a past event that could of killed both Lindsey and Tyler, her friend-maybe-boyfriend, if Hannah didn't inavertedly used Dialga's power during the summer she was 5. This event caused a domino effect where Hannah activated her Child of the God of Time abilities at a younger age than she was supposed to and both Lindsey and Tyler got exposed to a chemical agent that caused them to gain abilities, Tyler's being more subtle than Lindsey's Bond Disrupting ability, and it was the same chemical agent that Legato, Sonata, Rhythm and Harmony got exposed to as well. No one really knows what to make of Lindsey and Tyler's gained abilities, but these abilities made a reputation of them of scary to face against, being the two out of three Trainers that Alder had his eye on to take over his place as Champion. In this universe, Iris was Alder's last choice to be Champion, but the third person that he had his eye on left with barely a word and a cryptic message. The third trainer, you ask? Why, it's Hannah, of course. She is his final choice, the third Trainer that he wanted to take his place. As Alder calls them, and the League President, his Three Bond Trainers, Lindsey being the Disruptor, Tyler being the Knight, and Hannah being the Hero. The Three who follow his and Unova's League Beliefs, that the Bond between People and Pokemon is what proves a Trainer to be worthy of being in the Hall of Fame. All three of them earned Alder's respect of using the bond to defeat him, and that made him happy. His three trainers that he allowed to go through the Elite Four Challenge, all of them sponsored trainers by both Professor Cedric and Aurea Juniper. And the best part? He's the Great-Uncle of Hannah as well, but no one really knows about that bit of info, as it is kept secret religiously by family, only close members of the White family and a select few others know of Hannah's and Alder's relation.

Enough about my fanfic's lore, onward, to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Galactic Interference**

 **Hannah's P.O.V, hopefully to stay for this chapter**

Lindsey and Erich dashed out of the back of the bus, while I changed into a pair of jeans. I was angry at his development. I just told Lindsey that I had an issue with Team Galactic, and I was pissed. I just got the title of the Daughter of Time, and this happens? Fuck that. Once I got a new pair of socks on, and ran up to Lindsey to see if Erich was right. Right as I got up to Lindsey, I took a sharp intake of air. "Yup, that's a Galactic Grunt. Has usually a Zubat or Golbat, Brongzor, and Stunky, sometimes both Wurmple lines. Easy to beat, unless you have weaker Pokemon or make a critical mistake." I said, confirming and explaining how to fight them. Lindsey looked at me oddly, and it was the look in her eye that told me that she knew that I was very nervous about the Galactic Grunt.

"Let me guess, you made a critical mistake while fighting them?" Lindsey asked me, with a light snark in her voice.

"Yup." I said, grimacing, "You really don't want to know what happen."

"Now I want to know."

"Let's just say that I blew up a building and had hundreds of those guys chasing after me afterwards." Not liking how this was going. Even though I had a eidetic memory, things are bit fuzzy. Probably because I got a concussion during it. Then the drugging happened. Concussion plus drugs that were suppose to make me controllable? Bad to worse, especially with my family's weird reactions to normal medicines. Every time Team Galactic drugged me to get me controllable failed because of my body's chemical composition was different than what they expected. They were screwed from the moment they drugged me.

Lindsey sighed, "I'm not going to find out, am I?"

"Later." I growled.

"Oh. Must of been bad." Lindsey realized.

"Exactly."

Lindsey sighed again, and said, "The way you explained how to beat him. You have a plan, don't you?"

I nodded. "Does Melody know Ice Beam?"

"Yup."

"Are you willing to battle that grunt?"

"Yes-wait, you want me to battle him?"

"If you do agree to do this, I'll tell you a bit about what happened to me." I offered, knowing that I needed to tell her that I hate them.

Lindsey was shocked that I offered to tell her a bit about what happened to me. "If it's what I think it is..." She whispered under her breath, then nodded. "Hannah, tell me your plan, AFTER you tell me what happened." She bargained.

I released a breath, and said, "I'll whisper it into your ear." I went up to her, and reached for her ear. I realized then that I've gotten taller and was just one inch shorter than Lindsey. I quietly told her one thing that Team Galactic did to me, and her expression changed from neutral, to shock, then to anger. I leaned back a bit, and watched her reaction.

"Oh, they'll pay. They'll pay for what they done to you..." Lindsey dangerously growled. I felt Lindsey's Bond Disruptor Ability come to life, and I knew that I got her into a righteous fury against Team Galactic. When push comes to shove, Lindsey can and is a force to be reckoned with. "Tell me your plan, Flamer..."

* * *

I got to the hidden grassy areas of Route 5, to a place where I could see Lindsey standing in front of her tour bus, towards the Galactic Grunt. I saw her saying things to the Grunt, and she pulled out a pokeball. The Grunt sent out a Golbat, while Lindsey immediately sent out Melody. They started battling, allowing me the time to set up my attack. "Dylan, come on out!" I quietly commanded my Unova starter out. The Emboar came out, ready to attack.

"So what's the plan, Hannah?" Dylan asked, smirking confidently, "I see that you met up with Lindsey again."

"This is what we're going to do." I said, with an evil smile on my face, "Lindsey's going to wear that Galactic Grunt down and distract him, and we're going to attack him from the side, at the right time, **without him seeing my face**." Saying the last part with force in my voice.

Dylan smiled, knowing that I had good plans. "I see then. You don't want him reporting to his master that he saw the 'Human Dialga' in Unova, so you're allowing Lindsey to get some well needed anger out on the ones who hurt her little friend. So what exactly did you tell her?"

"That Team Galactic kidnapped me and held me captive to use me to destroy the world. And they drugged me too." I explained, "Only part of it, but it was enough to send her into her 'defend the innocent child' mode, as me, Tyler, Cherry and Bi call it. She hates it, by the way."

"So, one of the many reasons why Galactic wanted you so badly." Dylan summarized.

I nodded, "And I plan on pissing them off now since they can't even find me anymore. What better way than to knock him out, tie him up, and ship him to the International Police in a nice package? Now I just need to have my friend Ash stop Cyrus and then I can be free from the terror that has been haunting me since I was eleven."

Dylan made a noise in approval, then look towards Lindsey's battle, seeing that Lindsey was just playing with him, realizing that he was so pathetically weak against her. "So, how are we going to surprise him?"

"Heat Crash."

Dylan got an evil smile just like mine, and said, "Oh, I am so going to like this."

"Me too. It'll maybe make me feel better too." I said, smiling wickedly. I started using a tiny bit of Dialga's power, timing the attack just right. I waited for the right positioning for the direct attack, then said, "Now Dylan! Use Heat Crash!"

"On it!" He said, jumping in the air, covering himself in a fiery aura, and as he was coming down, he shouted, " _ **Cannonball!**_ " as he landed on the Grunt's Golbat. I slowed down time, making me appear faster than I was, and shifted to right behind the grunt. I curled my right hand into a fist, grabbed his shoulder, whipped him around, having his face meet my fist. I put a lot of strength behind the punch, and the force of it knocked the grunt out.

"That's for hurting me." I said, my eyes flickering between my natural blue and unnatural red. I kicked him in the chest, "That's for using me." And then I picked him up by his collar and punched his face again. "And that's for drugging me for your and your boss's nefarious plans!" I was about to light my right fist on fire, making it a Fire Punch, and punch him in the chest when Lindsey grabbed my wrist.

"Hannah," Lindsey said, looking at me with her face in a knowing expression, "I can figure out that they hurt you in many more ways than I can comprehend, but taking out your anger on a grunt is not right. You got one good punch on him, but that was enough. I know that you want to beat him up, but this is not the time or the right person, nor the right place. I know that I'm probably not going to get back the same little girl that I love, but remember, use your words before your fists. I have this feeling that you tried to use your words, and they didn't listen. You went back to your 'Punch first ask questions later' mentality. It took me years to get you out of that mindset, and I don't want to do it again."

Lindsey was right. Because of all the bullying in my childhood, I had this punch first, ask questions later mindset because of my temper. The mindset is mostly gone, but I still do it rarely when my temper gets the better of me. I unclenched my fist, the flame going out. "Sorry Lindsey, but they just get me so...argh!" I growled in frustration.

Lindsey let go of my wrist, and said, "You absolutely hate them, do you?" I nodded. "I think that I may have a inkling of what's going on, but I need to look up several things before I tell you. Come on, then. Let's see if the "Charizard Bridge" is down to get to Driftveil." I look down, feeling down about my temper. Lindsey smiled softly at me, and said, "Oh Hannah, what exactly happened to you? You hold so much anger in your eyes." She reached out and caressed my face lovingly, "Ever since you came back, all I have seen is that you hold so much anger and hurt in your eyes. I want to see the smile, your flame back in your eyes. Hannah, I'm willing to help you. I have been willing to help you ever since me and Tyler got you back when you were Eight. Just remember that, okay?" I nodded, knowing that Lindsey was willing to help me. My life became a mess after I got sick and got better. What happened afterwards changed my life, and I became who I am today. I kept it hidden from everyone who cared about me, because I felt like I needed to keep it secret. Lindsey's words made me think. _Maybe I have been too secretive. I know that I can't tell a lie, but over the years, I've learned to deceive, and that's what I've done to my friends and family. Lindsey is the only one besides Ash who can actually read me. Maybe...she can hold my secrets and help hold this burden I bear._ I thought. Lindsey looked at me, seeing me muse about something. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and said, "Come on, let's tie this grunt up and give him to the police, then we can go to Driftveil. I'll tell you, Driftveil has changed over the years. I think that you'll get overwhelmed by it." She smiled, and led me back to the bus. Maybe, just maybe, Lindsey can calm down my mind.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took forever for me! Real life did get in the way, but I'm not promising any quick updates. Don't worry, this story isn't dead, it's just starting!


End file.
